Slang
Netstorm Specific Terms *Acid/Cid - a fast way to say Acid Barricade. *Bar - this term is just a faster way to say Sun Barricade. *Bridge Cheat- this term by today’s standards refers to a player in denial that they are being out bridged by someone. Sometimes this term is used in replace of Bridge Cutting. However in the early years of Netstorm Bridge Cheat Referred to someone who modify a configuration file and reduced the rate at which bridge pieces spawned in the Bridge Window. *Click/klk- This term is typically used by players to tell another player to click the approval of current battle status button located next to there name. Also if a player is defined as a watcher for a game and ignores this requires they are Kicked from the ring such that the battle many processed. In many ways this is proper etiquette before kicking someone from a ring. *Cloud - a fast way to say Cloud Floater. *Cut - is when you are bridging or placing units and the server or another player bridges or places units on top of yours. *Disc - this term is just a faster way to say Sun Disc Thrower. *Exclude – This term refers to the act of the Battlemaster removing a unit from the game *Flanking - to go around units and attack from the side or back, not the front. *Fort - is your island or your online game profile. *Gen - a fast way to say Generator. *GG/Good Game- This term is typically used by players to denote sportsman ship that no matter who one the game that it was fair and fun. *Gigs - this term is just a faster way to say Whirligigs. *Hack- This term is typically used by players as a form of denial that they lost a game or a method to provide an explanation of why they lost a game. Beyond the scope of denial, this term refers to someone who used software to exploit the game. However over the years this term has changed significantly. In the early days of Netstorm Versions 10.37 Hack used to refer to a software program called Game Hack. Back then Netstorm had in game bugs such as the Zone Nuke which was nothing more than a Format command that would crash everyone in the zone when typed. Program like Game hack were used to modify memory offsets and make Netstorm so it wouldn’t crash whenever someone did a zone nuke. *Hex- This term typically refers to the act of editing ones Fort however by definition it could also refer to someone who edits any file so long as they use a hex editor which shows binary values of the data rather than typical ASCII values. *Host- This term is typically used by players to denote someone to host a game, it can also refer to the person who is Battlemaster *Join - This term is typically used by players who desire someone to join there Battle Ring. *K - 1000 storm power *Kick/Kik- This is the act of the Battlemaster removing a player from a battle ring. *Lag/Laggy- Refers to the clients of a server whose bridges is showing up slowly/ chat taking seconds to display and other network processes being extremely delayed. *N00B/Newbie/Newb/Nub - is a new player who isn't that skilled at the game yet. *NS - Netstorm *NSHQ- This term refers to Netstorm Headquarters which is the main source of Netstorm news. See http://netstormhq.com *NsWorld - this can refer either to ladybulf's server (currently operated by NsWorld or the site Netstomworld originator of most of this wiki *OverBridged - This is a glitch in the game that can only happen when your the server. It's when you lay a bridge piece on another piece. When this happens no units can be built or walk past that point unless you bridge around that spot. *Posts- this term is just a faster way to say Outpost. *Priests Trade- This is the act of two people joining a game side by side and one person willingly giving there priest away to be sacrificed to such that the other player can gain a higher level. *RE/Again - This term is typically used by players after a game to asked there opponent to play another game with the same Stats and positions. *Regular Settings /Reg/ Tourney Stats-Refers to the community accepted standard which everyone plays to judge there playing skill to each other. Currently as of the Netstorm 10.78 Patch the accepted standard is a Game Type setting of Netstorm Standard with spells toggled off. *Sailer - a fast way to say Sail Skater. *Server - means Battlemaster *Status/Stats - Refers to the Battle Options that are controlled by the Battlemaster. This term is typically only used when players want the Battlemaster to change the Battle options but sometimes it can refer to the standard settings played by most Netstorm players (see Regular Settings) *TC/Tcannon - a fast way to say Thunder Cannon. *Under Cover/UC- This term is typically used by players to denote that someone is a experienced player who has longed in under a unknown name that no one knows and tries to play there self off as a newbie. *Versus/Vs - This term is typically used by players who are playing against each other. *Vet/Veteran - is a person of long experience on NetStorm. *Walk - In a game this term means you had to walk across your island to build your Temple. *Xbow - this term is just a faster way to say Crossbow. General Conversation Terms *BBL - Be Back Later *BRB - Be Right Back *AFK - Away From Keyboard *BK- Back (From Being Away) *WTF- What the Freak *Nvm- Never Mind *Lyk- Like *Y- Why *Plz- Please *CIAO - see you around *LOL- laughing out loud *ROFL- rolling on the floor laughing *LMAO- laughing my butt off *RTFM- read the freaking manual *FFS- for freak sakes *FTW- for the win *TBH - to be honest Common Smiley Faces *=P *>_< *=_= *-_- *^_^ *=) *:) *;] *xD *>_> *=/ *=\ *=| *;-p *:P *o.0 *=o *=0 Netstorm Sounds *Pifff/Pffft - expressing dissatisfaction *Nurr - expressing being cold or just tired of the same old bump and grind. *Dolt - expressing someone doing something stupid *Memph/Meh - expressing boredom *Heh/Haha – Expressing laughing *EH – expressing confusion Player Names Arbitrations *FA/Fleet – Refers to the player Fleet Admiral. *Ank/Anks - Refers to the player Ankur. *Ing - Refers to the player Ingwe. *Grim/Grimmy - Refers to the player GrimReaper. *Nutty/Nut - Refers to the player NutStorm. *Big - Refers to the player MrBig. *Dingo- Refers to the player Australian Dingo *Kon - Refers to the player konRAn *NSW - Refers to the player NsWorld Other Information All Netstorm slang is a product of both time and the community. With this in mind this slang only represents a small window in Netstorm history and can never truly summaries the full Netstorm experience.. In summary just because it’s listed here as common slang today doesn’t mean that tomorrow it will be common slang. After all slang is like styles some things come and go! category:Book of Nimbus Category:appendix